


stuff

by hagridsboots



Series: other [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26725309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagridsboots/pseuds/hagridsboots
Series: other [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636930





	1. Superpowers

**1\. X-Ray Vision**

****

**2\. Heat Vision**

****

**3\. Intangibility**

****

**4\. Shapeshifting**

****

**5\. Absorbing Powers**

****

**6\. Regeneration**

****

**7\. Invisibility**

****

**8\. Force Fields**

****

**9\. Flight**

****

**10\. Teleportation**

****

**11\. Super Strength**

****

**12.** **Invulnerability**

****

**13\. Super Speed**

****

**14\. Telekinesis**

****

**15\. Telepathy**

****

**16\. Aerokinesis**

****

**17\. Geokinesis**

****

**18\. Pyrokinesis**

****

**19\. Hydrokinesis**

****

**20\. Umbrakinesis**

****

**21\. Electrokinesis**

****

**22\. Omnikinesis**

****

**23\. Sonokinesis**

****

**24\. Cryokinesis**

****

**25\. Photokinesis**

****

**26\. Diamond Mimicry**

****

**27\. Electricity Mimicry**

****

**28\. Metal Mimicry**

****

**29\. Gold Mimicry**

****

**30\. Ice Mimicry**

****

**31\. Illusion Manipulation**

****


	2. could be related #1

**1\. Diamond White**

****

**2\. Ryan Destiny**

****

**3\. Ebonee Noel**

****

**4\. Antoinette Robertson**

****

**5\. China Anne McClain**

****

**6\. Normani**

****


	3. could be related #2

**1\. Jaime Pressly**

****

**2\. Margot Robbie**

****

**3\. Samara Weaving**

****


	4. could be related #3

**1\. Daniella Pineda**

****

**2\. Becky G**

****


	5. could be related #4 (irish)

**1\. Bridget Regan**

****

**2\. Molly Quinn**

****


	6. vampires

**1\. Aditi Rao Hydari**

****

**2\. Aishwarya Rai**

****

**3\. Alexandra Daddario**

****

**4\. Ana De Armas**

****

**5\. Bella Hadid**

****

**6\. Billie Lourd**

****

**7\. Camila Mendes**

****

**8\. Charlize Theron**

****

**9\. Diane Guerrero**

****

**10\. Dichen Lachman**

****

**11\. Ivana Baquero**

****

**12\. Jaimie Alexander**

****

**13\. Kat Dennings**

****

**14\. Kiernan Shipka**

****

**15.**


	7. teens

**1\. Abigail Breslin**

****

**2\. Abigail Cowen**

****

**3\. Adeline Rudolph**

****

**4\. Aisha Dee**

****

**5\. Aislinn Paul**

****

**6\. Alexandra Shipp**

****

**7\. Alexa Demie**

****

**8\. Alisha Newton**

****

**9\. Alisha Boe**

****

**10\. Alyson Stoner**

****

**11\. Amanda Arcuri**

****

**12\. Amanda Steele**

****

**13\. Amandla Stenberg**

****

**14\. Amber Midthunder**

****

**15\. Amelia Zadro**

****

**16\. Ana Mulvoy Ten**

****

**17\. Annalise Basso**

****

**18\. Annasophia Robb**

****

**19\. Anna Cathcart**

****

**20\. Anya Taylor-Joy**

****

**21\. Arden Cho**

****

**22\. Ariel Winter**

****

**23\. Ashleigh Murray**

****

**24\. Ashley Argota**

****

**25\. Ashley Liao**

****

**26\. Ashley Moore**

****

**27\. Auli'i Cravalho**

****

**28\. Bailee Madison**

****

**29\. Barbie Ferreira**

****

**30\. Becky G**

****

**31\. Bella Thorne**

****

**32\. Bea Miller**

****

**33\. Billie Lourd**

****

**34\. Birdy**

****

**35\. Brec Bassinger**

****

**36\. Brianne Tju**

****

**37\. Brianna Hildebrand**

****

**38\. Bridget Satterlee**

****

**39\. Camila Cabello**

****

**40\. Camila Mendes**

****

**41\. Camren Bicondova**

****

**42\. China Anne McClain**

****


	8. hogwarts year 3 and under

**1\. Abigail Breslin**

****

**2\. Alyson Stoner**

****

**3\. Amandla Stenberg**

****

**4\. Annalise Basso**

****

**5\. Annasophia Robb**

****

**6\. Anna Cathcart**

****

**7\. Ariel Winter**

****

**8\. Ashley Liao**

****

**9\. Bailee Madison**

****

**10\. Bella Thorne**

****

**11\. Camren Bicondova**

****

**12\. China Anne McClain**

****

**13\. Ciara Bravo**

****

**14\. Abby Ryder Fortson**

****

**15\. Adair Tishler**

****

**16\. Alexus Oladi**

****

**17\. Ali Skovbye**

****

**18\. Alyvia Alyn Lind**

****

**19\. Areana Lopez**

****

**20\. Ariana Greenblatt**

****

**21\. Asia Monet Ray**

****

**22\. Ava Kolker**

****


	9. idk

**1\. Amy Acker**

****


	10. idk

1\. barbara palvin as Allie Cole

2\. Doja Cat

3\. hwasa as Lily Kim


	11. severus snape pop superstar

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

****

**SEVERUS SNAPE**

**Track One - Enchanted (Taylor Swift)**

**Track Two - Sports (Beach Bunny)**

**Track Three - Lemon Boy (Cavetown)**

**Track Four - Heather (Conan Gray)**

**Track Five - Prom Queen (Catie Turner)**

**Track Six - Pretty Girl (Clairo)**

**Track Seven - i wanna be your girlfriend (girl in red)**

**Track Eight - Hurt Again (Julia Michaels)**

**Track Nine - prom dress (mxmtoon)**

**Track Ten - Falling for U (Peachy!, mxmtoon)**

**Track Eleven - The Heart Wants What It Wants (Selena Gomez)**

**Track Twelve - Style (Taylor Swift)**

**Track Thirteen - Lover (Taylor Swift)**

**Track Fourteen - Lowlife (That Poppy)**

**Track Fifteen - The Hamptons (Transviolet)**


	12. Volturi Faces

### Volturi Faces

### Chapter Text

**1\. Reese Witherspoon**

****

**2\. Julianne Hough**

****

**3\. Elle Fanning**

****

**4\. Joanna Krupa**

****

**5\. Arielle Kebbel**

****

**6\. Josefine Frida Pettersen**

****

**7\. Holliday Grainger**

****

**8\. Jaz Sinclair**

****

**9\. Angel Haze**

****

**10\. Taissa Farmiga**

****

**11\. Eiza Gonzalez**

****

**12\. Keke Palmer**

****

**13\. Fan BingBing**

****

**14\. Sophie Turner**

****

**15\. Lisa Teige**

****

**humans**

**1\. Maya Hawke**

****

**2\. Maddie Hasson**

****

**3\. Hayden Panettiere**

****

**4\. Meg Donnelly**

****

**5\. Josefine Frida Pettersen**

****

**6\. Alexandra Daddario**

****

**7\. Cierra Ramirez**

****

**8\. Jamie Chung**

****

**9\. Alisha Boe**

****

**10\. Mila Kunis**

****

**11\. Mae Whitman**

****

**12\. Isabela Moner**

****

**13\. Alisha Newton**

****

**14\. Annasophia Robb**

****

**15\. Ashley Moore**

****

**16\. Bea Miller**

****

**17\. Olivia Cooke**

****

**18\. Camren Bicondova**

****

**19\. Lucy Hale**

****

**20\. Bailee Madison**

**wolves**

**1\. Ashley Callingbull**

****

**2\. Q'Orianka Kilcher**

****

**3\. Michelle Thrush**

****

**4\. Yara Shahidi**

****

**5\. Amber Midthunder**

****

**6\. Devery Jacobs**

****

**7\. Vanessa Hudgens**

****

**8\. Kaniehtiio Horn**

****

**9\. Shauna and Shannon Baker**

****

**10\. Jessica Matten**

****

**11\. Cara Gee**

****

**12\. Audreyana Michelle**

****

**13\. Khadijha Red Thunder**

****

**14\. Bianca Lawson**

****

**15\. Ciara Renee**

****

**16\. Kehlani**

****

**17\. Kerry Washington**

****

**18\. Kiana Lede**

****

**19\. Madison McLaughlin**

****

**20\. Malese Jow**

****

**21\. Sky Ferreira**

****

**22\. Alanna Saunders**

****

**23\. Allyson Pratt**

****

**24\. Amber Stevens West**

****

**25\. Ashley Moore**

****

**26\. Chantel Jeffries**

****

**27\. Nikki Gould**

****

**28\. Kelsey Chow**

****

**29\. Megan Fox**

****

**30\. Cassadee Pope**

****

dwyer

**1\. Alice Englert**

****

**2\. Gage Golightly**

****

**3\. Deborah Ann Woll**

****

**4\. Alexa Demie**

****

**5\. Aimee Lou Wood**

****

**6\. Saoirse Ronan**


End file.
